plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kudzu
The Kudzu is a new type of plant added in the Plantastic DLC. Stickerbook Nobody knows how the Kudzu came to Zomburbia. Rumor has it he just sprouted one day and spread everywhere. He prefers to stay just behind enemy lines and release a swarm of weeds into the zombie horde. Appearance The Kudzu looks like a weed only he is bigger and has spiky leaved head and leaves for hands. When it gains armor, it's chest is covered in leaves. Finally, there is a seed pod on the back of it's left shoulder that it used to fire. All of it's leaves are a dark green mixed with light brown. Statistics The Average Kudzu has 100 health and moves the same speed as a Pea Shooter. However, if you manage to go for 1 minute without being vanquished, the Kudzu will grow 50hp worth of armor. However, armor can't be healed and once it is destroyed, it will not grow back for another minute. * HP: 100 (150 with armor) * Speed: medium. Attack The Kudzu has a seed pod on it's left shoulder that fires highly accurate fast moving seeds at a speed three times that of a Pea Shooter. The seeds are capable of bouncing off of the environment once. When reloading, it flips over on the Kudzu's back before flipping back over the shoulder. It deals piercing damage. The following stats are when fully upgraded. * Damage: '''9 -11 damage per shot close-mid range. 8 - 9 damage per shot long range. * '''Range: '''Mid range. * '''Ammo: '''30. * '''Reload: '''1.5 seconds. * '''Type: Fully automatic. * Zoom: '1.25X Upgrades *'Bigger pods: 'Bigger pods mean more seeds and more ammo before relaoding. *'Spiky seeds: 'Seeds have sharp bits on them for extra damage. *'Mass production: '''Seeds are produced at an incredible rate! Decreases reload time. Abilities '''Summon (Lt or L1) Summon Weeds Summons three Pumpkin weeds at wherever your cursor is pointed. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Unlocked at level 2. Summon Wood shield weed Alternate ability to Summon Weeds. Summons a single wood shield weed instead of three pumpkin weeds. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Unlocked in sticker packs. Regrowth (Y or Triangle) Rapid Regrowth Causes you to enter regeneration regeneration 5hp per second for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Obtained at level 4. Adaptation An alternate ability to Rapid Regrowth, it does not heal you, but instead, it renders you immune to elemental effects and halves damage taken for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Unlocked in sticker packs. Leadership (Rt or R1) Morale boost Increases the damage of nearby weeds by 20% for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 15 seconds. Obtained at level 3. Plant boost An alternate ability to Morale Boost. It increases all nearby plant damage by 20% for 10 seconds, but has a much longer cooldown. Cooldown is 45 seconds. Unlocked in sticker packs. Strategies As The Kudzu weed can get more health, but it is still relatively week compared to other plants in terms of fighting especially damage. Stay a little back where you an aid your allies and spawn weeds to distract enemies. Also save your Regrowth skill in case of emergency to give you time to retreat. Against Do not let it's abilities distract you. If he summons weeds, be sure to destroy them quickly before he can summon more. And do not underestimate them as they may be able to rapidly regenerate if engaged. Variants (feel free to add your own variants right under mine, but be sure to put you signature.) * Thermal kudzu: Standard fire variant that can charge up shots similar to the future cactus. * Volt kudzu: Standard electric variant. * Frost kudzu: Standard ice variant. * Vampire Kudzu: Steals 25 health with every hero/player vanquish but has 75 health. * Grower Kudzu : Gains +125 and a +3 damage bonus once armor is grown, but starts with 75 health and a -1 damage penalty. * Spread Kudzu: Summons a weed every time it vanquishes a zombie hero/player, but has a -1 damage penalty. * Decay Kudzu : Critical kills are unrevivable and has a better zoom, but a -2 damage penalty. * Boost Kudzu: Moves slightly faster and increases movement of nearby plants slightly, but has 75 health. Category:Classes